


Catching up to Him

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Hyper Soiling, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: Evangelion setting. Local useless pilot Shinji Ikari has been improving dramatically over the last little while, and his fellow pilots are all too eager to find out why.





	Catching up to Him

”Okay Doc, what’d you want us here for again anyway?” The german redhead loudly complained as she sat on a rather plain chair within the medical ward inside of NERV’s facilities. “And, let me stress this, why’d you need me AND that doll? You don’t think I’m a good enough pilot on my own or what?” The girl known as Asuka continued her bombastic way of trying to get at the doctor’s nerves, while the blue haired girl known as Rei just sat on her own chair, right besides Asuka, looking as emotionally subdued as she usually did.

“If you’d knock off the shouting for a good minute or two, maybe I’d be able to tell you.” Ritsuko, the blonde medical officer that Asuka was being so rude towards, shot down her tantrum and made the redhead cross her arms in a grumpy fashion, huffing and generally being a nuisance. “Right, now that you’ve quieted down, let me explain.” The experienced officer cleared her throat as she handed a few papers to the two girls.

“And what’re these supposed to be, doc? Public opinion?” The german snickered as she looked through the papers, before her blood pressure shot back up and her anger returned in full force. “Hey! You totally are saying I’m a terrible pilot, this says that Ikari, of all people, has been achieving a greater synchronization rate than BOTH of us combined!” As Asuka continued her onesided shouting contest, Rei started to smile ever so slightly. She felt a tinge of pride at seeing how the boy had improved so quickly… She hadn’t found out why, but it still made her feel at least a little happy.

Ritsuko shrugged her shoulders and took the papers back from both of them, before smacking the louder of the two across the cheek with the bunched up stack. “Stop acting like an overgrown baby, and listen.” She made the firey girl shut up and continue to fume away, giving the doctor the chance to explain. “The data doesn’t lie. Two weeks ago, we started seeing a sudden spike in Ikari’s performance, and his synchronization rate has hit all new highs. So, as such, the higher ups decided that the best way to test out why he suddenly performed so much better, is to inject the two of you with a tiny bit of his DNA. If all goes well, the both of you will match or surpass him much like he did for you. Any questions?”

“Yeah, why do you think injecting us with that dweeb’s DNA is somehow going to make us better? For all you know, it’ll make us worse! It’s probably just a fluke, he’ll go back to being a liability before you know it.” Asuka continued to loudly protest everything, prompting Ritsuko to shake her head in faux-disbelief.

“Alright, I didn’t expect you to go along with this quietly, so I made some precautions.” The blonde said as she clicked a button underneath one of the desks. This prompted the redhead to blurt out a quick “Pre-what now-“ Before a set of restraints shot out from the arms of the chair, grabbing ahold of her wrists and pulling them back down rather violently, pinning them to the hard wood and causing a pained groan and a swear in her native language. She continued to thrash against her bindings, but she didn’t get anywhere. Outside of her EVA, she was still a normal teenage girl, and she couldn’t do much against metal bindings.

Once Asuka’s arms were bound down, Ritsuko could just stroll over to her side, syringe in hand. “This’ll hurt for just a second.” She said in a manner that almost dripped with complete disregard for the girls’ well being, before she grabbed ahold of her upper arm and gently pushed the needle into it. Asuka shivered and twitched from the brief pain, as well as the rush of having something pushed into her bloodstream, but just like that, it was over. And though she had lost out against the doctor, this didn’t prevent her from pouting and calling her ‘schweinhund’ under her breath.

Rei, on the other hand, was much more behaved, as she ever was. She was never the type to do anything too against NERV or its staff’s orders. In fact, once Ritsuko had finished picking out another syringe, she obediently raised her arm in anticipation, her cold eyes falling upon the doctor’s as she anticipated her own injection. The blonde’s eyes didn’t share the same intent, as Ritsuko looked away while performing the same injection on the blue haired girl. As soon as the substance had made its way into Rei’s bloodstream, she pulled the syringe out, and discarded it into the trash like the previous one. “Right. That wasn’t so hard, now was it Langley?” Ritsuko shot a condescending remark at the girl that had acted up so much during the entire visit, which was thrown back at her with a hasty and still-angry “Piss off” from the young girl.

“Now, assuming everything goes as expected, you should both feel the effects of his DNA within the next few hours. So, both of you are to go home and prepare for tomorrow’s exercises. You’ve been excused.” Ritsuko said as she clicked the button to release Asuka’s restraints, and shot her a deadly look once she tried to approach her with malicious intent. “That includes you, Langley. Scram.” The blonde said as she sat down in her normal chair, and went back to the research she was conducting on the boy before she had called the two there.

Asuka, now brimming with anger but knowing that she couldn’t do anything to pay the blonde bitch back for any of this, stormed out of the room, stomping the entire way out. Rei excused herself with a small bow a minute or so after the fiery girl had departed, before taking her leave as well, as she knew not to anger the girl more. She’d just turn her volatile emotions towards Ikari instead, and at this point, she didn’t want to ruin the boy’s excellent performance.

Once the two girls had left, Ritsuko tapped a pen against her desk, before sighing. “I probably should’ve told them why the kid’s synchro rate had gone up…” she muttered quietly to herself before turning towards a small pile of research on her desk, concealing a picture of their fellow pilot, Shinji Ikari… in a state that could only be described as heavenly…

And with a plugsuit completely stuffed full of his own shit.

The redheaded german girl scoffed to herself as she stormed down the hallway that’d lead to the changing rooms, still plenty infuriated by everything that had transpired. ‘To think that she’d consider me inferior to that worthless boy… That schweinhund of a woman…’ Asuka thought innerly as she continued her anger filled stroll, only for something to stop her in her tracks, namely a sharp pain in her stomach causing her legs to briefly lose their balance. By the time she managed to get her footing again, the pain had just gotten worse.

‘Oh, that’s just wunderbar… The doc’s “medicine” is causing me a stomachache, just the kinda thing I’d like to feel while I’m trying to be furious at Ikari!’ The hotblooded pilot cursed and screamed in her mind, as the pain in her stomach made it hard to keep walking, prompting Asuka to lean up against the wall as she continued to walk. This reprieve wouldn’t last long however, as the pain started to take on a different shape, that being the shape of gas that quietly forced its way out of the girl’s clenched down rearhole.

A flushed red blush forced its way onto Asuka’s cheeks as she tried her best to remain composed, her mind racing because of the pain and the embarrassment of unintentionally ripping a little bit of ass. ‘I just farted… But I didn’t even feel close to gassy, how come…!?’ Her frustrations only grew as the pain in her stomach took on a proper form, that of an enormous amount of pressure in her poor bowels, which quickly explained how she had to release a little bit of that gaseous pressure.

The pilot’s anger quickly turned into proper fury as she started to claw her gloved hands against the wall, another hand covering up her face. ‘Scheiße… That arschloch of a woman can’tve injected me with that piece of filth’s DNA, this has to have been a laxative, there’s no way I would’ve started feeling like this otherwise…’ Asuka’s rather vitriolic thought track soon turned towards a method to solve this mess, and the best thing she could come up with, was to head to the toilets. Getting out of her plugsuit in time would be a mess, but actually using it like a makeshift toilet was just out of the question entirely.

With every step the young lady took, her breath grew more labored, and the pressure on her bowels grew that much more pronounced, especially in the auditory department as the sound of gas slipping out of her poor defenseless ass just kept on coming. And it got worse with every step, from small poots that could barely attract any attention, to full on brassy blasts, each of which caused her walk to waver while the rim of her hole kept quivering and ever so slightly expanding to allow the gas to pour its way outward. With how things were shaping up, it was only a matter of time before this cacophony of sounds was going to turn out much worse. 

Of course, Asuka’s inner turmoil didn’t get any bit better as she continued to walk ever so troubled down the corridor, doing her best to stay composed, but the way that she was holding herself left little to the imagination, at least in terms of containing her unyielding rage. ‘I’ll kill her… I’ll kill her! I’ll definitely, absolutely make sure she’s not breathing by the end of this!’ The pilot was about to reach a boiling point, and that point was the herald of her downfall. Because as soon as her anger was about to bubble over, and her steaming face was growing as red as a tomato, she finally saw a moment of respite coming up.

She could see the female toilet sign up ahead, and she was just about to breathe a sigh of relief… Which would end up being her fatal mistake. Now that she lost her concentration, her anger-filled determination to avoid shitting her pants, there was nothing left to keep her gas-widened anal cavity from releasing its contents. Bluntly put, she had dug her own grave, as the head of the first wave of shit finally spread apart the walls of her colon, until it could push all the way out of her.

Asuka’s only reaction to her predicament was a brief gasp, before she had to let out a long and arduous groan. The size of the shit that had suddenly grown from within her, was putting a massive strain on her already heavily pressured body, causing her to fall onto her knees. As the enormous worm-like turd pushed its way further and further out of the german girl’s donut-hole, her groans turned into brief cries of pain, while the fabric of her suit contorted to deal with the added mass.

The more of that rod that had served to devastate her anal canal poured out, the more Asuka had to let out her pained feelings, causing her to grasp at the sides of her stomach. ‘I… I can’t believe it, I’m shitting myself… I’m actually shitting myself, like an overgrown child! And I can’t stop it either, I can’t clench anything down, it’s just forcing its way out… Why me…!?’ The pilot cursed her fate inwardly as she bit into her lip and hoped that this embarrassment wouldn’t last…

Unfortunately for the german-blooded girl, she wouldn’t be escaping this predicament any time soon. The massive rod of waste slowly lost its rigidity as it forced itself further and further out of her donut hole, as it slowly started to snake down her thigh, pushing out another part of her plugsuit and ruining its skintightness. And just as it had made its way down to the poor girl’s ankle, the other end finally dislodged from her rear, leaving her with a brief moment to catch her breath. “F-Finally…” The pained girl muttered, wiping her brow and bringing her hand down to her nethers to try and pull the suit inward, trying to salvage some of its tightness, only to notice something she hadn’t quite realized.

Her crotch was soaking wet. And it wasn’t just wet in the sense that she had just wet herself from the painful feeling, these juices were completely borne from pleasure, and they were still fresh. She hadn’t even noticed that she had experienced an orgasm during the ‘birth’ of her shit-baby. Asuka’s mind quickly started to race again, blaming Ritsuko for her current predicament and how she was turning out, but a loud tuba-esque fart interrupted that train of thought before it could get any further. She wasn’t done shitting herself, not in the slightest.

This time, due to the girl’s widened cavity, the poop that poured out of her hole had a much easier time coming out, and as a result, three smaller snakes of shit coiled their way around each other and then out of her poor hole. Asuka hardly had a moment to react before the knot of shit practically slammed into the back of her plugsuit, and brushed ever so tantalizingly against the walls of her colon. This feeling of waste pushing against her innards was the last straw her subconscious could take, and the hand that was previously just rubbing up against the wet spot on her plugsuit now began to violently grasp at her crotch, trying to get at her covered up genitalia in an attempt to get herself off faster. Whether the girl liked it or not, she was being deeply turned on by the feeling of shitting herself. And it caused no end to her troubled mind.

‘No, no no no no! This isn’t right at all, I’m not getting turned on by crapping myself like an infant, or like that dumb Shinji! Why won’t it stop?! I’m better than this, I’m better than all of them… and despite that… WHY DOES IT STILL FEEL SO GOOD!?’ The turmoil in Asuka’s mind continued to ravage her mental state, as she simply couldn’t control her body at this point, the coiled together knot of rancid ropes causing the back of her plugsuit to sag downward, something that the log of shit from before had already started.

And even still, this wasn’t the end of the mess within her. While she had run out of long strips that she could soil her suit with, there were still many more pieces of poop that were rolling down her expanded colon and straight down the remaining legging, causing the back of her leg to look like it had a bunch of bulbs bunched up behind it. This was no doubt another deeply humiliating sight. However, the cries that had begun to stream out of Asuka’s mouth were no longer tainted by pain, nay, they were those of pure pleasure, the sign that her body was getting quite comfortable with the DNA from the other chosen child. Even if the way that she was coping with it was quite the drastic difference from his.

No matter how much it felt that Asuka had been dumping out of her donut hole, there was still more and more to come, a result of her now hyper-productive bowels working overtime. Despite the pressure that had previously built up in her stomach vanishing to allow for a much more ‘enjoyable’ experience, she still had to curse herself, the doctor, the boy and everything that could come to mind inside of her thoughts. Such a violently pleasure wracked response to the DNA was certainly to leave a much longer lasting impact on the pilot than she’d realize. Bluntly put, the experiment had achieved something that never was thought possible.

It had turned Asuka into a scat fetishist.

In another part of the facilities, Rei was still taking her own stroll, albeit having much less trouble than her foreign coworker would ever have. Her mind was still all too fixated on the sense of pride and happiness she had come to experience as Ikari continued to improve, despite how he seemed to be more absent whenever they met outside of their mecha. Maybe his improvements had started to make him anxious, anticipating that Rei would reject him in the same sort of manner that Asuka no doubt had… But she hoped that now that they shared bits of DNA, maybe they could start seeing eye to eye again. ‘Ikari…’

As Rei’s thoughts started to drift, she noticed a strange scent in the air, bringing her out of her little peace of mind. This smell was quite peculiar, and ultimately unfamiliar to the albino pilot, only for her to realize where it had come from as she felt her rear ‘exhale’ another waft of that strange scent. Or rather, she realized that she had just straight up farted into the free air, without previously noticing. Of course, unlike her less levelheaded companion, Rei figured that it was a result of her DNA bonding with Ikari’s, causing her to chuckle a little. ‘I suppose Ikari was gassier than I could’ve anticipated. Maybe that’s why he’s been trying to go to the toilet more often…’ The blue haired introvert thought to herself, before her asscheeks wobbled from the force of an abrupt and powerful fart blasting its way out of her rear.

This one caused Rei to worry ever so slightly. She hadn’t exactly been the type to use a bathroom commonly before, so having this kind of an ‘exhaust’ was almost alien to her… And yet, it kind of felt good, once the shock value ran out. ‘I wonder… Maybe it’s not that he has to use the toilet a lot… Maybe Ikari just likes the feeling of letting go…?’ The blue haired pilot thought to herself as she tried to do the same, intentionally relaxing the muscles in her colon, and as a response, the next fart that tried to slip out easily poured out instead, feeling like a rush of warm air instead of a loud and brassy mess. In fact, the way the warmth brushed up against her tender yet small hole… it definitely felt good, just as Rei hypothesized.

‘If that felt good, then maybe…’ The girl continued to think to herself, as she took a brief look around the hallway, before squatting down. If letting loose a fart or two felt good, then surely doing something a bit more excessive would feel even better. That’s the thought process that led to Rei patiently waiting for something bigger to slide of her rear, and she certainly didn’t have to wait for long, as the head of a serpentine length of poop pushed up against the fabric of her plugsuit.

Now that she knew that she was being filled up by shit, that ever so wonderfully brushed up against the parts of her colon that definitely needed a little ‘scratch’, the young pilot began to push down on it, trying to force it outward even quicker than it intended to go. Sure enough, this intentional effort did wonders, causing her plugsuit to bulge outward as it struggled to contain the long rope of shit that quickly piled up in the back. And as much as it wanted to coil out of the spot it had started to sag down into, there was no way for it to escape as it slowly tugged further and further down on the space in the suit. The more Rei pushed, the more shit poured onto that pile, and the more the bulge sagged down, to the point where it easily reached her knees.

‘So this is how Ikari’s been able to do so good during missions lately… He’s been relieving his bowels, his tension, and his libido, just like this…’ The misguided blue haired pilot thought pleasantly to herself as she started to pant a little. She was enjoying herself in quite a different manner than her redheaded “friend”, but the core pleasure was the same for both of them. Rei just didn’t fight back against the pleasure, and as a result, she was in a proverbial piece of heaven.

‘Perhaps if I show him how I’ve become like him, he’ll get even better… Ah, Ikari…’ Rei’s thought track had started to sound as if she had become lovestruck with her fellow pilot, and as she slowly started to stand up once more after her squatting experiment, she quickly noticed that she had done something she probably shouldn’t have. The moment she stood up perfectly straight, the backlog of shit packed inside of her colon was unhindered by her lack of focus, and it forced itself out. Large knots of shit plopped onto the pile that had gathered in the back of her plugsuit as it not only reached down to her angles, but it also started to weigh her down, her legs wobbling as she struggled to keep her balance. If an onlooker didn’t know any better, with how large her mess currently was, it almost looked like the girl was diapered… especially as it just kept pushing downward.

‘Well, this certainly is a predicament… I suppose Ikari’ll have to accept me like this.’ Rei shook her head as she started to semi-waddle forward, taking good care to spread her legs as far apart as was necessary to walk straight with the massive poop pile in the back of her suit. No matter how much more shit poured out of her widened rear, and no matter how hard it caused her cheeks to tremble with the force it was fired out of her hole, she kept on walking. Even if it meant that she looked absolutely ridiculous. Even if it meant that the mess dragged behind her at this point.

Rei didn’t even stop to second guess her current mindset, nor the pleasure that came from repeatably relieving her overly filled bowels. She just kept making her way down the hallway, with a single goal in mind. In that sense, she had become quite accustomed to the DNA that had mixed with her own. Ikari was a single-minded boy when pushed to his limits, and she exhibited the same sort of traits in this case. Of course, there was a distinct difference in what they did when they were this focused. But it still meant that the experiment had been a success, not that Rei cared.

All Rei cared about, was seeing the happy look on Ikari’s face.

While the two pilots kept dealing with each of their issues, Ritsuko continued to observe them from the surveillance equipment in her clinic, sipping on a coffee in the meantime. “Well, they’re holding up quite well. They’ve developed the same kind of hyper defecating issue that Shinji has, so the improvements to his piloting have to carry over as well.” The blonde doctor muttered to herself as she took another sip from her cup, and looked at her research notes.

A scat-loving nymphomaniac, and a girl that ignores her handicap for the sake of her beloved. That’s what the two girls had ended up after being injected with the cells of the boy they had spent so much time with over the last little while before he had developed his symptoms. What a turn of events this was. “Well, at least we’ll see if all of this was worth something for the program in the long run soon enough, once they’ll get into their EVA units. Wouldn’t you agree?” The blonde doctor said aloud as she swiveled around in her chair, and looked towards the boy that had just entered her office, the shine in her glasses all too visible.

“After all, it’s because of you that they’re like this.”

The boy that had entered the blonde doctor’s office was the same one that she had been observing once the girls had left her. Shinji Ikari, the now-ace pilot… as well as the boy that had managed to fill his suit up with about a ton or more of pure shit, several times across the last few training sessions. At this point, he was clad in his normal outfit with one slight change, that being his formerly tight jeans had been replaced with a pair of baggy pants instead. And as evident by his sweat covered face, it didn’t seem as if he was entirely happy to be in this kind of situation.

“M-Miss Ritsuko, this isn’t right at all…” He tried to protest, as the doctor got up from her chair and walked closer to him, clearing her throat in the process. “Really now, Ikari? You’re trying to protest against the developments that’ve left you a much better pilot? And I thought you wanted to impress your father, so he’d finally look at you in a better light.” The doctor knew exactly what buttons to push, having carefully studied both the written version of the boy’s psychological profile, and the changes that had overcome him lately. He was like putty to her, with the right words.

“Or, pray tell, you’re not enjoying yourself? By all accounts you should be, given the states of bliss you’re found in after every training session. The staff can hardly handle getting you out of your plugsuit due to the sheer amount of waste you produce.” Ritsuko continued as she put a hand on the boy’s rear and began to squeeze slightly, leaning closer as he continued to put up very little resistance towards her rather forward approach. ‘No… No, please don’t make me do this…’ The youth thought inwardly as a pink and embarrassed blush began to cover up his cheeks, and a quiet fart started to escape his rear. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by the doctor that was forcing him along.

The moment she heard the gas trying to slip out of the boy’s posterior, her free hand fell onto his face, and she rubbed at it like a mother would caress her child… “Oh, Ikari… You know that you don’t have to excuse anything. All three of you have something deeply in common at this point, it’s best to just accept it, and give in. Besides…” The blonde woman tried to comfort the boy slightly, as she leaned in closer, to the point where her breath started to brush up against his earlobe with every breath she took. “I know how turned on soiling yourself makes you. So come now, just give in and enjoy yourself, just like those two are.”

Shinji’s unsubtle secret had been exposed, and as hard as his cock grew within his baggy pants, it was absolutely impossible to see it brush up against the front of the fabric, given its incredibly small size, coupled with the boxers he was still wearing so futilely. His mental resistance faded away within the next little while, his feeble inner cries silenced by his growing arousal. And as that resistance faded away, it gave way to something that he had been waiting for. The mess building inside of his bowels, at an alarmingly quicker rate than the two girls that were just getting used to his DNA. The ace pilot barely had a chance to squat down, before his already well-used asshole started to loosen up and the contents within dumped themselves out and into his pants.

Given Shinji’s now-common tendency to shit himself silly, one would’ve thought he had chosen to forgo underwear, letting the fresh shit pour straight down to the bottom of the legs of his pants, but no. He still wore his tighty whities and it didn’t take much for the logs of shit that were pouring out of his supple rear to push that flimsy cotton fabric outward. It didn’t take many more seconds for the underwear to give way, and the coiling snakes of shit to slip right out of the legholes of his underwear. Once they managed to slip out of their constrained prison, they just kept on pouring like water from a waterfall, the excess bulking the legs of his pants outward within seconds. The smelly mess coiled around his thickened calves, making him look like his lower half was plumper than it really was, while he just continued to defecate himself. The slowly growing smile on his face as the protesting cries within his mind changed into wanting ones made it all too clear to Ritsuko, he really was enjoying himself. And he continued to defecate himself, filling the leggings of his pants up to his asscheeks, Shinji’s favorite part of shitting himself was just about to begin.

With a little grunt, Shinji pushed more of his pent up mess out, and it triggered a chain reaction as the built up mounds of shit wrapped around his front, pushing straight up against his teeny tiny cock. This caused the young man to let out quite the humiliating moan, and his hips to gyrate forward into the fresh logs of shit, almost as if he wanted to grind his cock further up against it… He was trying to get relief from his own waste, in a similar way to Asuka’s own frantic masturbation. Ritsuko on the other hand, couldn’t help but laugh at his predicament, as she moved the hand on the boy’s cheek onto his crotch, where she pushed the pile of poopy right up against his sissy-sized clit.

“You’re hopeless, Ikari. You’re about to cum from brushing up against your own shit… It’s a good thing that they don’t realize how much of a pervert becoming a routine shitter has made you… not that they’re not perverts themselves, after gaining just a little bit of your DNA…” The blonde woman mused, but as Shinji’s gyrating hips intensified their subtle movement, the light in the boy’s eyes grew more and more absent, until he let out a weak cry, and a faint scent of salty cum filled the room… He had already climaxed, although judging by the way he continued to thrust forward, it was hard for him to stop.

Ritsuko merely shook her head and lightly patted her test subject’s crotch and rear, before returning to her chair and examining the files on her desk. It showed the three chosen children, and the data about their rather filthy situations. While the statuses of the two girls were written down, the state of Shinji was left blank. The doctor turned back towards the boy that was just thrusting into the air at this point, his tongue unsubtly hanging out of his mouth as he tried to climax into his pile of built up shit once more. Thus, she could only conclude one thing.

“The pilot’s condition has worsened, his arousal leaving him with mental deficiencies until it dies down, and that recovery period is lessening with every new session. Further Dummy Plug experimentation recommended.” Ritsuko ended off the entry in Shinji’s file, and took another sip from her coffee. She was left with three hyper-shitters in her care, and to tell the truth, she was feeling rather excited by the prospect of driving them to further depths of depravity, to make them give themselves fully up to their needs…

All in the pursuit of science, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for Beanman.


End file.
